Ludwig
by Midoromi
Summary: Just a test story. It's been years since France brought the news of Holy Rome's death and Italy still misses him terribly, so when he meets a human who looks like him by the name of Ludwig, will it help him cope? T just to be sure.


"Italy..? Where are you? Dinner's ready!"

"I'll be there in a moment, miss Hungary!"

The young brunette in the grass green dress and white frilly apron took one last glance at the window before setting the sweets he was holding down by the windowsill and quickly made his way to the dinner room, his worn out leather boots clacking over the marble floor of the Austrian residence he had been living in since his capture.  
>Once in the room he was greeted by the girl who called him out in the first place. A young girl with long wavy hazelnut brown hair wearing a white sheet bandanna over her head and a similar apron and dress. Her smiling face looked worn out from today's chores within the Austrian household they lived. He gave her a quick hug before following her to the main dining room where Austria, a young master with auburn hair combed back neatly, yet one pluck stubbornly stands tall, and an elegant blue suit with a very sophisticated air around him. The man nodded a hello as the two entered.<p>

"Hello Hungary. Italy. I trust the chores were done today?"

Italy nodded his head. "Yes, mister Austria." He said in a calm and dignified manner, it didn't sound very natural though. Italy was used to smiling and exclaiming things with excitement and making friendly physical contact with others to try and make friends. But the Austrian nation didn't seem to tolerate such behavior and Italy really didn't want to be scolded again for the fifth time that week.

"Very good. You may sit down." Was the only response he got back, but Italy did what he was told. He found his regular seat next to Hungary's and sat down, waiting for the food to arrive. Hungary did the same.

As Hungary sat down she clapped her hands together and smiled down at the little Italian. "Good news Italy!" She said cheerfully and put her hand on top of Austria's, making the latter blush slightly and look away. "I talked to mister Austria.. aaand" She paused for a dramatic effect while Austria rang a bell to summon one of his other servants. "We are having pasta tonight!" Hungary finished right as the servants came in and set the food on the table. A big bowl of fresh delicious smelling pasta was put right in front of Italy's face and its wonderful smell filled his nose. Italy's face lit up like firework at it. "Ve! Thank you so, so, so much!" The boy practically screamed and flung himself out of his chair and into Hungary's open arms. She had expected him to react like that. It wasn't often, actually never, possible to get pasta around here. Well, except on… _Oh.._.

Italy's smile faded and he lowered his head, letting his hair cover his eyes. That day had come around. He didn't even notice it. All the days seem to blend together for the young nation. Ever since that boy left, ever since that world ending day when France brought him the news, Italy just went through the motions of it all and before he knew it, another year passed and he was still waiting. Since that day Austria has allowed pasta to be served, but only on that day. To cheer Italy up. And it did before.. but now it just reminded him of how long he has been waiting. When was Holy Rome coming home…?

"Italy?"

Hungary's concerned tone of voice broke Italy away from his thoughts and he looked up at her, smile back in place. "Yes? Oh, I should thank Mister Austria too! Grazie!" He looked over at the older looking nation with a smile. Austria nodded in return. "Well, hurry up. The pasta will get cold if you don't eat it soon." He spoke calmly and gently, although Italy knew he could be quite harsh underneath that soft exterior. Italy nodded, thanked them once again and sat back down behind the bowl of pasta. The pasta tasted great… so why did he feel like he was going to be sick?

After dinner Italy returned to his place near the window and door, it had become a tradition. Before breakfast and his chores, during his breaks and after dinner he would sit here and stare out the window, waiting to see that silhouette appear on the horizon. He often imagined what he would do if that day came. He imagined him running up to the boy, glomping him to the ground laughing wildly, helping him up, handing him the sweets he promised to give him… kiss him?

'_Creeaaaakkk'_

Startled Italy looked up at the door that was slowly opening. It was late and as far as he knew no one was suppose to be coming, he was about to speak up when a voice called out.

"Excuse me?"

And then Italy's heart stopped. A boy entered the room. Blond hair pulled back messily making a few strands fall in front of his blue eyes and darting around nervously. They finally fell on Italy's wide amber eyes. _Holy Rome?_

The boy hesitated and began: "Um… can you.."

"YOU'RE BACK!"

Before the blond boy could react Italy had flung himself at him glomping him to the floor and laughing joyfully. "I knew it! I knew you couldn't be dead! Big brother France, mister Austria, miss Hungary, they were all wrong! No one can beat you! You're practically invincible and now you're back! I'm so, so, so happy! I made lots of sweets for you! Let's go out to paint tomorrow! I've improved a lot since you left and I bet you have to! Oh but first we should… eh… oh…"

Italy's motor mouth slowly came to a halt as he got a better look at the boy. Sure, he looked a lot like Holy Rome, but his hair color was too light, his eyes too piercing blue… this wasn't Holy Rome at all! "Dio mio! I'm so sorry!" Italy practically jumped to his feet and helped the other boy up while he was at it. The blonde's face looked utterly bewildered as Italy stuttered out a clumsy apology. "I-It's just that… you look so much like someone I know and I just thought, oh please don't tell mister Austria!" Italy looked up pleadingly at the boy, whose expression remained pretty much the same, confused and slightly freaked out. But he quickly recomposed himself and shook his head slowly. "Um.. it's fine. I won't tell mister Austria." Italy noted that when his manner of speech was quite similar to Holy Rome's.. It hurt and the young nation resisted tackling the stranger down for a second time.

"Ah Ludwig. Right on time."

Austria stepped into the hall with a satisfied smile, Hungary following him closely. "16 year old and already so punctual and responsible. Your parents must be proud." The boy, whose name was apparently Ludwig, stared at Austria with wide eyes and mumbled a thank you before handing the Austrian a package, Italy didn't even notice him holding it until now. It was a bit battered due to the sudden fall.

After a quiet exchange of words between Ludwig and the two older nations Italy found himself once again alone with the boy in an awkward silence. Italy didn't like it one bit so he decided to break it.

"Um... sorry about ruining the package and glomping you." Italy began to apologize again and he noticed the boy look up and shake his head again. "No, don't worry about it." Ludwig responded quietly. "My older brother ruined the package already in the first place... and he does things like that too so I'm used to it." His eyes were darting everywhere and trying to avoid eye contact with the brunette's. It made the Italian giggle quietly.

Another awkward silence passed but the boy seemed to have no intention of leaving and when he thought Italy wasn't looking he'd glance at him and open his mouth as if he wanted to say something, although nothing came out. So Italy took that as a sign that he wanted to start a conversation and began. "Sooo, your name is Ludwig? That's a cool name! I've never met someone with that name before. But I _have_ met a lot of people named Ben or Frank! Do you know any Bens or Franks? I'm sure you do, I mean, it's a pretty common name here in Austria right?" He stopped talking and glanced over at Ludwig to see his reaction and almost laughed out loud. The blonde's face looked so utterly confused it was adorable. "Um... sure. W... what's your name?" He managed to stutter out.

"My name?" Italy began surprised. Gosh, he hadn't thought about that, he couldn't go around saying he was Italy, Austria warned him that it was dangerous to do things like that, especially since Italy was… well… pretty weak. So they tried to stay low. _A nickname then?_ Yeah, that would work. Let's see. Italy Veneziano. A name that looks like Veneziano. …. _Feliciano!_ Yeah that would do just fine! The Italian put on his best smile when he turned back to face Ludwig.

"My name's Feliciano! Nice to meet you Ludwig!"


End file.
